1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable animal and pet restraint that will fold in an umbrella like fashion for transportation, and when expanded, relies on the animal's weight upon the platform to inhibit movement from the chosen location.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods are used to restrain pets including cages or tethers. Though both are portable cages can be bulky and cumbersome to set up, while tethers of any material can be hazardous to the animal and others. In addition tethers must be fastened to an object or staked to the ground. When indoors this is not an option and often times the ground is not suitable for proper staking, such as when it is too wet or rocky. Platforms that restrain the animal by using its own weight also exist but have not been design to be light and portable while maintaining the structural integrity required to resist the movements of the animal.